Oh, That's So Romantic!
by Spirit Ella
Summary: The future female musketeers are ready for the Masquerade Ball but... Corinne is sad... she's sitting on her pink sofa murmuring something about a mistake she made... Viveca, Aramina and Renée maybe can help her... What does she have? One-shot


**Oh, That's So Romantic!**

They were almost ready for the ball... their dresses looked perfect, thanks to Viveca...

The weapons were absolutely useful... Viveca, Aramina and Renée were talking about something that Corinne didn't understand... it was like she wasn't there, but somewhere else

-Maybe I had to talk with him... - she murmured - Maybe running away was a mistake...

Viveca noticed Corinne sitting on her pink sofa - Are you okay?

-Yes, Vivie... I'm just...

-Are you okay? - Aramina went towards the blonde-haired girl smiling - Everything is perfect, why are you sad?

-I'm not sad... I'm just thinking...

-About what? - Renée asked

-Maybe I made a mistake running away from him and screaming to him...

-"Him"? You mean the Prince?

-Uhm... yeah... - Corinne closed her eyes with a sad smile

-What actually happened two days ago?

-Do you want to listen the whole story? I think I have to explain it to you... I can't shut up about a thing that breaks my heart anymore...

-You love the Prince, right? - Aramina smirked

Corinne took a deep breath -Yes, I do...

-I knew it! I knew it! Oh, that's so romantic! - Aramina jumped clapping her hands

-But... promise not to tell anyone this! It's a secret...

-We will shut up about this...! Don't worry, Corie, we will watch out Mina... - Viveca looked at the romantic girl in the group

-So, tell us... don't be shy... we're your friends

-Fine... - said Corinne - I saw him upside down under that floating baloon and I was worried for him, so I went outside the tower and I jumped in his flying machine, trying to free him from the ropes... When I did it, he thanked me and he said that I can call him Louis because I saved his life... I blushed...

-Awwwwwwwwesome! - Aramina yelled of happiness - What then?

-When he asked me what was my wish, I said with a shy smile that I wanted to be a musketeer... and he... he laughed, saying that "Girls can't be musketeers!"

-Oh, no! He's such a stupid guy! - said Viveca

-When the floating baloon touched the ground, I ran away, angry for his reply... I was about to cry...

-Well, don't worry for it! And now we have to save him... do you really love him? - asked Renée

-Yes, I do... I'm so scared... maybe he would be killed...

-This won't happen! - said Aramina - We'll bring back to you your love!

-Please, stop teasing, Mina! - said Viveca - You know that Corie doesn't feel very well now...

-I know... Corie, think about the fact that maybe you will be so lucky to dance with him! If he chooses a random girl... I think he would see in you a beautiful girl... and maybe he will walk towards you with admiration... saying "May I have the honor?"... Oh, that's so romantic!

-Maybe it's time to thank you, Vivie, for the beautiful dresses and the masks - said Corinne

-You're all welcome - said Viveca with a proud smile

-Also thanks to Renie, for the awesome weapons

-It was a pleasure - said Renée

-And thanks to Mina, that teached me how to dance...

-You're welcome, Corie... I hope the Prince will dance with you at the ball...

:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç|\*§"^"§*/|ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:ç:

Corinne was so happy

The Prince didn't recognised her and she was dancing with him

It was time to tell something to her friends...

-You Highness, can I go to talk to my friends?

-Of course you can, Mademoiselle... but don't stay longer... I want to dance again with you... - said Louis

-I will... - Corinne smiled "He called me Mademoiselle! Aramina, you were right!"

She went towards Viveca, Aramina and Renée with a big smile on her face

Aramina smirked -Enjoying yourself, Princess?

-Oh, come on! - Corinne replied, laughing

_**Author's Note:**__ And... here it was! Hope you like it! Next work: What's A Kiss? (I will write it this evening, maybe... or maybe tomorrow! lol I'm going out to school at 11:30 tomorrow too! I'm such a lucky girl! YAY!_


End file.
